


You Can Wait

by Hailhailsatan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Geraskier, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Teasing, owning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier wants to feel more owned by Geralt. They play a game where Jaskier has to ask to do anything, talk, drink, move, while theyre out at dinner. Jaskier breaks the rules and is severely teased with the use of water.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	You Can Wait

Jaskier was in their bedroom getting ready. He wasn't sure what was planned for tonight, he never did. It didn't bother him as he liked to play up to being a little himbo because Geralt found it cute, he liked to know as little as possible. He liked Geralt holding all of the control. The only thing he did know was that Geralt had some sort of "training" planned. Something they'd discussed a few nights before. Geralt had been kissing Jaskiers neck, questioning him between each contact. 

"You like this don't you? Me telling you every little thing to do."

And he was right, he didn't even need to raise his voice or use play force. Jaskier melted to every word that was asked of him. They had decided to take the game a step further. Geralt wanted to add an element of control outside of the bedroom, really get into the singers head. He was going to take Jaskier on a night out, and give him instructions as the night went on. He had picked an outfit for him to wear;

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll have it all ready for you."

And it was all there like he'd said. He got dressed and went into the living room to show himself off to Geralt, who drank him in instantly. 

"I don't know if I want to take you out now, I don't want everyone staring at you."

He lifted Jaskiers chin and planted a kiss on his lips, which made the smaller boy shiver, automatically trying to hide his face as he bit his lip. 

"Well you promised me a night out, and I like to be spoiled. I promise, I'm all yours." 

As Jaskier was talking, Geralt took his aftershave and sprayed it on his clothes. 

"Just incase you forget. I know you can't take too much in at a time. Poor thing"

He blushed instantly. 

"Okay, where are you taking me then."  
"I'm taking you for dinner. You have to follow all of my rules and be on your best behaviour. No misbehaving. Just because we'll be in public does not mean I wont punish you. Do you understand?"

Jaskier nodded, mouth slightly open, already craving contact. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that."  
"Yes, Geralt. I'll- I'll behave." 

He nodded vigorously. 

"Good boy. So, firstly, anything you do, you're going to ask me first. No matter how small. You wont speak unless you're spoken to. Any questions people ask you, you'll look to me first, if I nod, you can answer. Understand?"  
"Yes, Geralt."  
"Very, very good boy. You're so clever. Okay, now this is very important so listen carefully, if at any point it's too much and you don't want to play anymore, just tell me. Say, I don't want to play anymore, and I'll take you straight home and settle you" 

Jaskier nodded, vigorously.  
"I understand, I want to be yours, I want you to own every part of me. I need to be told what to do. You know exactly what's best for me. Please, Geralt, let me be yours, every part of me." 

Geralt smiled and began kissing a line from Jaskiers chin, down his jaw, the took his earlobe between his teeth. The whispered lightly;

"Okay my little doll, lets leave." 

Jaskier almost choked on his own breath. His thighs tightened at the warmth the words gave him. He took Geralts hand and they left.  
___________________________

Jaskier was nervous. They stood waiting at the podium. Jaskier held Geralts hand and waited patiently to be told what to do.  
The waitress came over;

"Table for two?"  
Jaskier opened his mouth and his hand was quickly squeezed tight. He closed his lips and looked up at Geralt. Geralt answered for them and followed the girl to the table. He gestured to Jaskier that he could sit down. 

"Can I get you any drinks?"  
Jaskier looked at Geralt, who nodded to him.

"large house red pl-"

Jaskier stuttered as his calf was lightly kicked. 

"Medium, medium house red please."  
"Large for me please, thank you."

The girl smiled, left menus and walked off. 

"You're doing so well. But you know you can't hold your drink very well sweetheart."  
"I know, I'm sorry, you know what I can handle." 

It was lucky that Geralt could control himself so well, the responses the bard gave him made him want to drag him over the table there and then and just take him. Cover the needy little doll in kisses, grabbing every inch of him. Though, he could wait, but he know Jaskier couldn't.  
Geralt put his hand on Jaskiers thigh under the table. The smaller boy closed his eyes instantly, hiding the fact they were rolling into his skull and the slight touch of his owner. 

"Breathe, sweetheart. Control yourself."

That was easy for him to say, Jaskier thought, biting his inner cheeks and gulping hard trying to focus his mind on anything other than the now painful strain he had in his trousers. Just as he thought he was controlling himself, the waitress came over with their drinks and the sheer embarrassment of what was going on made his face go bright red, and make what was going on in his trousers much, much worse. 

"A large for you, and a medium for you! And here's a jug of water for the table."

"Thank you"  
Jaskier smiled as the girl walked away, receiving a deathly stare from across the table. 

"What? What did I do?"  
"Earlier on, I asked you if you understood the rules"  
"I did, I do, I-"  
"Did you ask permission to talk?"  
"Well, no, but I had to say thanks, it's polite."  
Jaskier smiled, then immediately retracted it when he didnt receive one back.  
Geralt began to pour a glass of water, then slid it across the table. 

"If I ask you to do something, you comply, do you understand me?"  
Jaskier looked at the glass, then at Geralt.  
"I do, yes, please, give me another chance."  
"drink."

Jaskier let out a small laugh.  
"Well, I'd rather have the wine first, if it's all the same."  
Again, he stopped, his nervous laughter was getting a stern response. His usual constant chatter wasn't helping.  
"Okay! Okay."

Jaskier began to drink from the glass, as it emptied, Geralt lifted a finger to the bottom to make him drink more. Some of the liquid dribbling down the side of his mouth and onto his clothes. Once the glass was finished, Jaskier gasped and stared into Geralts eyes. He put his hand under the table, searching for the other mans, finally finding it. He grabbed it tightly. 

"I'm sorry Geralt, I'll try harder. I'll play properly, I was just joking." 

"Good. I know you find it hard to follow instruction. I shouldn't blame you really. It's difficult, isn't it love?"

Jaskier nodded. All he wanted to do was curl up into Geralts arms and be taken care of. He really was struggling with his behaviour. He didn't mean it. Maybe he needed taught more than he thought.  
The girl came back to take the food orders, and this time, Jaskier bowed his head and let Geralt order for them both. When the girl walked away, Jaskier recieved a smile and was allowed to drink some of his wine.  
The fact that he got a treat, he was praised and given something for being good, made Jaskiers heart race. He took two large gulps of his wine before Geralt intervened. 

"Slow down, pet. You're only allowed one glass. Make it last. We can't afford to have your brain any foggier than it already is." 

Jaskier sat the glass down instantly. He craved more orders. He shuffled in his seat as his stomach began to tighten. He didn't notice it at first, but after a few minutes he realised he needed to go to the bathroom. 

"Geralt, I'm going to-"  
"Sorry?"  
"um, can I go to the-"  
"no. You can wait."

Jaskier paused. How did he know what he was going to ask? Then he realised. The water. That's why he got off so lightly. And suddenly he was extremely nervous. 

"Geralt, I, please."

Geralt ignored him. He had already answered him, he wasn't repeating himself.  
The girl came back with their food and Jaskier felt like he had to keep perfectly still or she'd know. He felt so vulnerable and open. The pain grew larger and Jaskier crossed his legs one way, then quickly the other way, try to hold himself. He couldn't look up from the table. He thought if he stared hard enough he could will the sensation away. Geralt put his hand on the singers knee. Lighly spreading his legs open. 

"That's it, good boy, just breathe."  
"G... Geralt. I..."  
"You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you. Just a little bit longer. Eat your food."

Jaskier lifted his cutlery and took extremely little bites from his food. The praise and light touches he was getting from the bigger man made his cock stiffen. The longer he waited, every inch of his skin ached. His jaw was clenched. He gripped his cutlery and almost sobbed. 

"Please."  
He panted.  
"I'm so sorry master. I need- I need"  
"I know."  
He got another squeeze, this time higher up his thigh. Something was slightly wet in his underwear and he couldn't tell if it was pre-cum. The confusion made Jaskier drop his cutlery and draw attention from the rest of the restaurant. 

"Geralt. I can't. I can't wait. I am begging you. I will do anything. I'm going to faint. I-"

Geralt hushed him. 

"If you're sorry, and you understand that nothing goes unpunished. You may go." 

Jaskier almost jumped out of his seat.  
"I'm sorry, I am, I truely am."  
And he ran to the toilet. 

When he came back, his face was flushed. He was sweating, his hair sticking to his face. 

"Everything alright little one?"  
"Yes, more than alright, can I?"

He gestured to the food and drink on the table. Geralt allowed. The finished their food and Geralt took his wallet out. He left money on the table and took Jaskiers hand. 

"I'm extremely impressed with you."

He led the boy outside and into a taxi. Jaskier leaned his head onto Geralts shoulder. He closed his eyes, swimming with happiness at being so owned. He really felt like every part of his body was no longer his. 

"Geralt... Thank you."  
"For what sweetheart?"  
"For playing with me. For owning me. For telling me what to do and how to do it because my little brain can't. Thank you for protecting me. I love you."  
"I love you too, my pretty little doll."


End file.
